Just for Once
by ArthurKirklandIggy
Summary: Alfred, even though he is oblivious, isn't oblivious as to why Arthur is acting so depressed. BoyxBoy, gore, implied sex, and language; USUK, GerUK, FrUK, SpUK, implied GerIta, implied Spamano
1. Prolouge

**A/N and Warnings: So, I got this idea from all the Armada fanfics I've been reading recently. This is going to be soooo depressing. Rated M for blood, gore, language, implied sex, and generally a lot of bad stuff. Also, this is BOYxBOY, so if you don't like, don't read. Also, anything in bold in the fic is past, anything in normal is present, and the italics in the midst of bold is Alfred's thoughts. Just so you don't get confused. I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, because if I did, England would take his shirt off in every episode and so would Germany.**

**_Just for Once :: Prologue_**

_Story by :: ArthurKirklandIggy_**  
><strong>

It was a peaceful day in the United Kingdom. The rain had just ended after not stopping for 48 hours and the sun was shining through the clouds in spots, creating little beams of happiness. I smiled as I looked upon Artie's house with a smile. He had told me not to come, but I knew he needed a little hero in his life because of the way he sounded on the phone. I walked up to the door and let myself in with the key he gave me.

"Artie," I called, taking off my coat. I walked into the living room to find him sitting at the window seat, looking out upon the city. "There you are," I smiled, walking over to him. He gave me a sad glance before turning back to the window. "Are you okay," I asked, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"No," the Brit said sadly. I could see the tears in his eyes as he kept them averted. I looked down at my lap and said, "I'm here if you want to talk." The blonde looked at me then and sighed, "I guess it's time to tell you everything, Alfred. It was only a matter of time before I had to."

I was a little confused. Was he sad about history? Stuff that was already long gone? I was about to stop him to ask when he sensed my confusion and answered, "I set aside one day a year to think of all the sins I've committed and allow myself to be sad. Just for once."

I just sat there and soaked that in. On one hand, this could be a good thing. He could tell me everything, and I could just not have to worry about him anymore. But, then again, these sins could make me worry more about the Brit.

"I'm ready," I said, stealing a kiss on his cheek quickly and giving him a warm smile.

"I hope it doesn't change your thoughts of me," He said, looking out the window again. I used a gentle hand to turn his head and followed the action up with a small, passionate kiss on the lips, "I will never, ever love you less."

Arthur sighed, "Well, here goes then…"


	2. Chapter 1 Between Brothers

_**Just for Once :: Chapter One :: Between Brothers**_

_Story by :: ArthurKirklandIggy_

Arthur took a deep breath as I sat on the edge of my seat. "It all started with…"

"**Hey cut it out," Arthur yelled, glaring at his older brother Scotland. The older male was pulling his hair and making him walk towards the muddy outside. The green eyed blonde was wearing nice clothes and so was the older male. The Brit was always being picked on by the older nation, as well as by his other two older brothers, Wales and Ireland. **

"**No," Scotland said simply, pulling him outside. He pushed the smaller boy into a mud puddle and said, "Clean yourself up you swine." Then, the other blonde walked inside to leave a young Arthur sitting dumbfounded in the mud. That was it. It was the last straw. **

**England stood and went inside, not caring if he'd tracked mud into the clean house or not. He grabbed his cricket bat from the wall and walked towards the living room. He did not care if it was his sister's wedding or not. Scotland was going to get it for treating him like shit. **

**Walking into the parlor, he looked at Scotland straight in the eye and pointed towards outside with the bat. The older male stood and Northern Ireland gasped. She turned to her brothers and asked them to please stop. "I'm finally standing up for myself, Fannie," he said to his sister, walking Scotland outside. Once they were in the yard, England started wailing on his brother with the cricket bat.**

**Scotland tried to fight back his younger brother. England found himself being punched in the face, but he kept trudging forward, trying to land a few hits for himself. He landed one good one to the boy's stomach, but it didn't take him down. The blonde was knocked back by a kick and he growled. When he lunged forward, he caught his brother by surprise and knocked him to the ground with a hard it to the leg. **

**The Englishman hit his brother in the stomach and then just started hitting in other places. This was pay back. This was his vengeance.**

_I can't believe he did that. I mean, I understand he was being bullied everyday by Scotland. But still? On his sister's wedding?_

"**Arthur, please stop," Scotland said, spitting up blood. His face was covered in blood, as well as the majority of his body. "Did you stop when I asked you to," the green eyed nation asked, stopping momentarily. He hit the bloodied bat against his hand and continued, "Things are going to change around here, you swine. I call the shots now. Now get your ass clean." **

**The other nation scrambled to get to his feet, but ended up in the mud even more. England watched as the man limped inside and left the bloody cricket bat out in the rain as he followed his brother inside.**

"That's why Scotland limps today," England said, keeping his eyes shut tight, "I permanently messed up his leg with that."

I only sat there in shock. I didn't know what to say. Even though that wasn't as bad as I expected, it was still pretty unnerving to say the least. But, I put my hand on his knee and rubbed it gently. It was an encouragement to go on. Arthur opened his eyes for a second and then looked out the window.

"I can understand what you did," I started, and then he cut me off, "It gets worse. There's a lifetime of misery I have caused and you have to listen to it all before you can say you understand…" He closed his eyes and sighed, as if he was about to begin again.

**A/N: So very bloody memory, eh? Didn't I warn you? Anyways, I do have a lot planned for this fic, but with writing I don't always get in the mood to write these things. So, it may be a bit of time in between each chapter. However, follow my account, ArthurKirklandIggy, and my friend Sara's account YazukiOokami, to get more from me, since I co-write on the Yazuki account.**


End file.
